Now That I've Found You
by DecaTilde
Summary: Originally written by hopeless-romance45, A.K.A. "Villains' Bad Girl". Brian's alone and depressed. What happens when he finds a stray dog who's in need of help? Will he finally find the love he's been looking for? Reuploaded for Brian4life and her friends.
1. Barbara

_Now That I've Found You_

A _Family Guy_ fanfic

by hopeless-romance45 (a.k.a. "Villains' Bad Girl")

Hosted by LDEJRuff

* * *

 _Original author's note: Before I start, I want to say that Family Guy's the first mature cartoon I've ever seen when I was 11 years old. Brian and Stewie's been my favorite this whole time, but Brian I love the best. This is my first Family Guy fic, so go easy on me people._

* * *

 _Hoster's note: Villains' Bad Girl had recently lost interest in Family Guy, especially since she wrote and discontinued her fanfic, "My Sacrifice", which scared her former fan, Brian4life. She and her friends wanted "My Sacrifice" taken down and replaced with an adaptation of the episode "Christmas Guy". Eventually, Villains' Bad Girl finally did the former, but as always, refused to do the latter. However, VBG and I have reached an agreement. Since I've rescued all of her Family Guy fanfics with FanFictionDownloader, I've decided to host VBG's Family Guy fanfics, for B4L and her friends; that way, she can stop asking VBG to do the "Christmas Guy" adaptation she's never going to write. Speaking of which, I'll be planning another adaptation of the aformentioned episode, which will render the fanfic I finished for VBG, "My Sacrifice", my first adaptation, "A Gift of Love", and her unfinished fanfic, "Grow Up", non-canon. So, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Barbara

* * *

It was a lonely night at the Drunken Clam. Brian sighed as he gulped down another drink. Once again he had lost the chance of finding true love. Brian was so sick of dating these dumb bimbos he found in bars. All the women he dated were either too stupid, had nothing in common with him, or just didn't meet his standards. None of them were what he was looking for.

"Another scotch over here", Brian said.

"Hey, Brain don't you think you've had enough?" bartender Horace asked looking at the four empty glasses.

"I'm fine. Just give me another shot of scotch."

Brian rested his head on the counter as he thought about the one woman who got away. Jillian Russell. She was half of the things he wanted in a woman. A tall beautiful blonde, but stupid as hell. After admitting he didn't want a committed relationship with her, she left. No matter how hard Brian tried, he could never win her back. It only got worse when Jillian announced she was marrying some guy named Derek.

Brian was convinced he was destined to be alone forever.

"Last call, Brian", Horace said. "I'm closing up soon."

"Thanks, Horace", Brian said.

He paid for his drinks and stepped outside. He figured it was time to head on home to the Griffins' house where he lived as their family pet.

Brian was about to get into his car when he heard a yelp. His ears perked up as he tried to find the source. Again he heard a yelp. It sounded like a dog.

"Hello?" he called out.

Brian looked in the direction of the alley behind the Drunken Clam. The yelps quickly turned into whimpers. Brian walked toward the alley. He didn't see anyone or anything. All that was there were a dumpster, a pile of cardboard boxes and some newspapers. Newspapers that were shaking.

"Is someone there?" Brian asked.

He heard the whimpering coming from the newspapers. Brian walked down the alley toward the papers. From the corner of his eye, he could see a tail peeking out from under there.

"Please", he heard a soft voice say. "Please go away."

Brian pulled back the newspapers to find a dog curled up on the ground. She had long golden fur with green eyes. But Brian didn't notice those. She was covered with bruises. There was a notch in her left ear and she was holding her paw close.

"Don't hurt me", she cried.

"My god", he murmured. "What happened to you?"

The female dog didn't answer him as she shook in fear. Brian noticed she wasn't wearing a collar around her neck. Was she a stray? That didn't matter. She looked like she was hurt pretty bad. She needed help.

"Here", Brian said stretching his hand out.

The female dog closed her eyes and flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you", he said. "I'm going to help you."

"Help?" she softly asked. "But…why?"

"You're obviously hurt", he answered. "When a fellow dog needs help, I'm not one to turn away."

The female dog looked at Brian in disbelief. A stranger was willing to help her. She sat up and looked at him unsure.

"Are you sure you're not going to hurt me?"

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you", Brian said.

She looked down for a moment and then back at Brian.

"As long as you promise", she said taking his hand.

Brian pulled her up to her feet and led her to his car.

"I'm Brian", he said introducing herself.

"Barbara", the female dog replied.

* * *

 _Original author's note: In case anyone's interested, Barbara's a Basque Shepherd Dog._


	2. A Family

Chapter 2 - A Family

* * *

Barbara tried her best not to cry as the vet wrapped up her wrist in bandages.

"It's just a fractured wrist", he said. "You'll be okay."

"What happened to you?" Brian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Barbara softly said.

"You have to if you expect someone to help you."

"Well, thank you. But I don't need any more help."

Barbara jumped down from the examination table and began walking toward the exit. Brian watched her walk feeling sorry for her.

"Wait", he said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'll be fine", she said. "I already have a place in mind."

Brain watched her walk out to the streets.

"God, she's more stubborn than that time Stewie was on steroids."

* * *

Stewie was too busy flexing his muscles to listen to reason.

"Stewie, you look gross", Brian said. "You look like Lou Ferrigno's poop."

"I look like the guy who's been hitting the gym", Stewie said continuing to flex his muscles.

"It has nothing to do with the gym! You're on drugs!"

"Doesn't matter how you find the pot of gold, B to the rian. All that matters is that you beat the leprechauns."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"When your muscles are this strong, it doesn't have to make any sense!"

* * *

Brian drove him in silence and deep in thought. He wondered if Barbara was really going to be okay. He kept wondering how she got so hurt the way she was.

"Hey, watch it!"

Brian quickly stomped on the breaks. In front of him stood Barbara with her eyes closed and her arms covering her face.

"Oh my god!" he said. "Are you okay? I didn't hit you, did I?"

She opened her eyes to see she was still alive.

"No, I'm okay."

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the street anyway?" Brian asked.

"Justâ€¦getting used to the area", Barbara shrugged. "I'm going to be living here anyway."

"You're living on the streets?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked. "I'm a stray. No one's going to want me. Especially like this."

She looked down at her bandaged wrist and her bruised body. Brian felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be a stray. It sucks big-time.

"What if I offered you a place to stay?" he asked.

"A place to stay?" Barbara asked. "Oh I couldn't! I wouldn't be able to pay you back for it."

"Oh you wouldn't need to!" Brian said. "Peter and Lois are nice people. They would never ask guests for money."

"Peter and Lois?"

"They're a family I live with."

"Oh, your owners?" she asked.

"Not just my owners", he said. "They're my family. Them and their kids, Meg, Chris and Stewie."

Barbara smiled sadly.

"A familyâ€¦wow."

"Didn't you ever have a family?" Brian asked.

"No", she answered. "Well, not your kind of family."

"I don't think anyone has a family like I do", Brian laughed. "Now, come on. I'll take you home and help you get comfortable."

He helped Barbara into his car and drove towards Spooner Street. Both sat in silence trying not to make the ride more awkward than it already is.

"Want to listen to some music?" Brian asked.

"Yes", Barbara answered quickly.

He turned on the radio.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right, believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Brian quickly pushed a button changing the station.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

Brian changed the station again.

 _Hello!_

 _Is it me you're looking for?_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _I can see it in your smile_

 _You're all I've ever wanted_

"You know what?" Brian said turning off the radio. "I think I'm good with a little silence."

Barbara quickly nodded and looked out the window on her side. The two continued their drive with silence.

* * *

 _Original author's note:_ _The cutaway scene's from the episode "Stewroids". Songs used:_

 _"All out of Love" by Air Supply_

 _"I Love you Baby" by Frankie Valli_

 _"Hello" by Lionel Richie_


	3. Turning in for the Night

Chapter 3 - Turning in for the Night

* * *

Brian pulled into the driveway of a two-story yellow house. Barbara looked at the house and then at Brian impressed.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yeah", he answered. "It's no castle, but it's home."

"It's still more than what I have."

Brian switched the engine off and opened the door for her.

"Everyone's probably asleep", he said. "So we have to be quiet."

"Where am I going to sleep?" Barbara asked.

"Well I usually sleep on Peter and Lois' bed", Brian said. "You should probably sleep on the living room couch."

"You don't have a guest room?"

"No, and you probably shouldn't sleep in any of the kids' rooms. God knows what Stewie would do if he wakes up and sees you."

* * *

Stewie opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up.

"Lois!" he called. "I'm awake, Lois!"

From the corner of his room, he heard a feminine voice yawning. In the corner of his room was Barbara.

"Aah!" Stewie screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a handgun he hid there just in case. He opened fire and shot at Barbara.

* * *

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good", Brian said.

They walked to the front door where Brian unlocked the door. Barbara walked inside and looked at the pictures on the wall. There were three pictures of three kids. One picture was a fat kid in a blue suit with a yellow cap.

"That's Chris", Brian said pointing them out.

The next picture was a girl in a pink shirt wearing a matching pink hat. She had short brown hair and wore glasses.

"That's Meg."

"Let me guess", Barbara said looking at the final picture. "That's Stewie, right?"

The last picture was a baby with a football shaped head. He wore a yellow shirt with red overalls. He had an angry expression on his face.

"Yep, that's Stewie", Brian said. "Why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll bring you a spare blanket."

"Brian, you don't have to do that. I'm a stray, remember? I have no need for a blanket."

"No, you need a blanket", he said. "Look at you. You're hurt. You need to keep warm."

Brian walked down the hallway to the closet. Barbara watched him as she sat on the couch.

"Wow, he's more stubborn than me", she said to herself.

For the first time she noticed how soft the couch was. Barbara had never sat on anything as soft as this. Her whole life she has slept on nothing but cold concrete, splintery wood or rusty metal. She shook as she remembered how much those things hurt.

Brian came back with a spare blanket to find Barbara lying on the couch already sleeping. He smiled as he covered her with the blanket. She must've been really tired. After all she'd been through tonight, he wouldn't blame her. Anyone would be tired.

Brian went upstairs and made himself comfortable at the edge of Peter and Lois' bed. He closed his eyes ready to drift off to sleep. The last thing he saw in his mind was Barbara's peaceful sleeping face.


	4. The Griffins

Chapter 4 - The Griffins

* * *

 _Original author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Just a lot went on. i had to move back home during the summer. I got writer's block and to top it off, we lost internet for a month. I'm slowly starting to get my muse back, so I apologize if this chapter sucks_

* * *

Barbara continued to sleep as the sun rose over Spooner Street. Brian, however was up early. He snuck downstairs while everyone was still asleep. He watched Barbara's legs start to twitch and knew she was dreaming. What she was dreaming about, nobody knew.

Brian went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and went outside. Peter came downstairs and saw Barbara sleeping assuming she was Brian.

"Hey, Brian you sure came in late last night", he said. "Where the hell have you been?"

Barbara twitched a bit.

"Geez, Brian", Peter said. "Were you out getting drunk? You're not even paying attention!"

Barbara opened her eyes forgetting where she was.

"Finally, you're awake!"

She looked up to see Peter looking at her. Barbara screamed as loud as she could. Peter screamed back at her. Lois, Meg, Chris and Stewie came running down the stairs.

"You're not Brian!" Peter yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who are you?" Barbara yelled back.

"She's a stray!" Chris yelled. "Look, she's not wearing a collar!"

"Oh my god!" Lois yelled. "Peter, call animal control!"

"Wait!"

Brian came running inside standing in front of Barbara.

"Brian, who the hell is this?" Peter asked.

"Everyone, this is Barbara."

"Since when did you start hanging out with strays?"

"And why is she here?" Lois asked. "What do you think this is, a homeless shelter?"

"Do they always blame you like this?" Barbara whispered to Brian.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it", he whispered back. "Look she was hurt and needed help."

"So?" Peter asked. "Take her to a vet!"

"I did", Brian said. "Look at her."

He pulled the blanket off her showing her bruises and sprained wrist.

"I couldn't leave her out on the streets", he said. "She might've been abused. How else would she ended up like this?"

"Abused?" Lois asked. "Did she tell you this?"

"No, she didn't tell me."

"Um, I can talk you know", Barbara said.

"So Barbara, how long are you staying?" Meg asked.

"Meg, she's not staying", Peter said.

"Peter, we can't let her leave like this", Lois said. "She's obviously in no shape to make it on her own."

"Well then, where is she going to sleep? We already got Brian and…

Peter leaned in to whisper.

"I don't trust Brian with this girl. They could start going doggy-style at the end of the bed."

"Uh, that was my ear you just whispered in", Brian said.

"She could stay in Meg's room", Lois said.

"Mom, I can't share my room with a stray!" Meg said. "She could get fleas everywhere!"

"Shut up, Meg", Peter said.

"You'll really let me stay?" Barbara asked.

"Of course", Lois said with a smile.

"But we'll be demanding rent every month starting at $300", Peter said.

"Peter!" Lois said elbowing him. "Barbara, you don't have to pay anything."

Barbara smiled as she shook her hand.

"Thank you very much! I'll be sure to pay you back somehow!"


	5. Attractive

_Original author's note: After a lot of thinking, I've decided if Barbara was real, she should have the voice of Amy Lee, the singer from Evanescance._

* * *

 _Hoster's note: That's okay. I would imagine her to be voiced by Grey Delisle Griffin, the voice actress for Frankie Foster in  Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Wubbzy, the titular character of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Attractive

* * *

Brian looked out the kitchen window to look at Barbara. She smiled as she laid in the grass under the sun. Stewie smirked as he watched Brian.

"So Brian", he started.

"Stewie!" Brian said startled. "I was just…"

"So, another dog", Stewie said with a smile.

"What about it?"

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Thought about what?" Brian asked.

"You poor damn fool", Stewie said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know" Stewie said. "You and Barbara. You're a dog, she's a dog. Look at her."

He and Brian looked out the window at her. She started rolling around in the grass with a smile on her face.

"Just look at her. That long, thick fur. That little black nose."

"Just because she looks nice, that doesn't mean anything", Brian said.

"Really, Brian? Really?"

"Okay, fine", he said. "She's pretty. I'll say that."

"You're still in love with Jillian, aren't you?" Stewie asked.

Brian said nothing as he turned away. He didn't want to talk about Jillian or Barbara anymore. Stewie watched him walk away before going outside.

"Hello, Barbara", he said.

Barbara looked up and smiled.

"Hi Stewie", she said.

"So you're going to be staying with us now", Stewie said sitting next to her.

"I guess", Barbara said sitting up.

"So what do you think of Brian?" he asked.

"Brian?" she asked.

"You know", Stewie said. "White dog, deep voice, attractive."

Barbara looked at him awkwardly.

"What do you mean attractive?" she asked.

Stewie smiled as he had a flashback.

* * *

 _Stewie was incredibly drunk after getting into Brian's liquor. He had already jumped from a shelf in the kitchen to his highchair, falling and hurting himself._

" _You're drunk", Brian plainly said._

" _You're sexy", Stewie slurred with a smile on his face._

* * *

Barbara said nothing. Stewie looked at her and elbowed her teasingly.

"Come on", he said. "You find him attractive, don't you?"

"Well", Barbara said. "He does have an attractive voice."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" she asked nervously.

"You like Brian!" Stewie said.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy", Barbara said. "I don't know him that well, but he's a good friend."

Stewie shook his head.

"You're just like him", he said.

"In what way?"

"You two don't see what's right in front of you."

"What would that be?"

Stewie slapped his hand against his forehead as he walked inside. Barbara looked at him confused. What did she and Brian have?

* * *

 _Original author's note: Cutaway scene is from "Stewie B. Goode" (part 1)._


	6. Witchcraft

Chapter 6 - Witchcraft

* * *

Barbara looked around the living room of the house looking for something to do. Stewie looked upstairs knowing Brian was probably reading something and looked down at Barbara. He just loved seeing Brian get new girlfriends. The last one he helped him with was Jillian.

"Barbara", he called.

Barbara looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Stewie", she said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing", Stewie said. "Say, do you like music?"

"Well of course I like music. Who doesn't?"

"Good, good. Cause I was wondering if you would like to listen to any of these CDs!"

Stewie took her paw and pulled her over to Brian's collection of CDs. Barbara looked at them in interest.

"Wow", she said. "Someone sure likes Frank Sinatra."

Not that she was complaining. She enjoyed Frank Sinatra whenever she was lucky to catch even a minute of one of his songs.

"Go ahead", Stewie said. "Pick any one you like."

"Oh I hope they have my favorite song", Barbara mumbled.

Stewie took this chance and ran upstairs to lure Brian.

"Brian, I'm getting into your CDs!" he yelled.

"Damn it, Stewie", Brian said getting up. "You'd better not be messing with my collection!"

He froze as he heard the jazz music play downstairs. As he heard the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra, he heard a softer, gentler voice singing to the music.

 _Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft._

"No way", Brian said as he watched Barbara sing and dance to the music. "Barbara's a Frank Sinatra fan?"

"Just like you, Brian", Stewie said.

"I had no idea."

 _And I've got no defense for it.  
The heat is too intense for it.  
What good would common sense for it do?_

"Why don't you join her, Brian?" Stewie suggested.

"Oh", Brian began stuttering. "No, no I don't think she'd want me bothering her."

"Get down there, dog!"

Stewie pushed Brian toward the stairs. He watched as Brian walked down the stairs trying to get Barbara's attention.

 _'Cause it's witchcraft!  
Wicked witchcraft.  
And although I know it's strictly taboo_

Brian took a deep breath before joining in. Barbara startled by him stopped singing and watched him sing instead.

 _When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "yes indeed" in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to!_

Brian took Barbara's paw as he spun her around. She smiled shyly as she danced with him.

 _It's such an ancient pitch  
but one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you!_

Stewie watched as the two dogs danced slowly with the jazz music. It was obvious Brian and Barbara had feelings for each other. All he would have to do to get them together is play a little matchmaking.

 _'Cause it's witchcraft!  
That crazy witchcraft.  
And although I know it's strictly taboo_

Brian couldn't help but smile as Barbara blushed. She was enjoying this.

 _When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "yes indeed" in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to!_

"Brian, you sure are good on your feet", Barbara said.

"The same could be said for you", Brian said. "I had no idea you liked Frank Sinatra."

"Oh so those CDs are yours?" she asked. "Yes I love Sinatra. His music is just wonderful."

Barbara looked down and blushed.

"You sing wonderfully too", she said. "It's practically perfect."

Brian blushed with her compliment.

"Gosh, no one's ever said that to me before", he said.

 _It's such an ancient pitch  
but one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you!_

* * *

 _Original author's note: Song used: "Witchcraft" by Frank Sinatra._

 _His music's just perfect since Seth Macfarlane's a fan and works ( Hoster's added note: or "worked") with Frank Sinatra, Jr._

* * *

 _Hoster's note: The reason for the added note is because Frank Sinatra, Jr. is now dead. He had a heart attack last year. Season 15 Episode 2 - "Bookie of the Year" was dedicated in his memory.  
_


	7. Will it Work?

Chapter 7 - Will It Work?

* * *

Stewie continued watching Brian and Barbara at the top of the stairs. Not knowing what to say, Brian and Barbara stared at each other, lost in each other's gaze.

"Kiss her already!" Stewie yelled getting impatient.

"What?" Brian said pulling away from Barbara.

He looked up to see Stewie on the stairs.

"Stewie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just making sure you guys are getting along", Stewie innocently said.

"Stewie, go to your room."

"No, it's okay, Brian", Barbara said. "If Stewie wants to come downstairs, he can. I'm going to just go take a nap."

Brian watched as she made her way up the stairs. His eyes wandered down as he stared at her tail as she walked.

"Oh, you hound dog!" Stewie said as he elbowed him.

"What?"

"You were checking her out!"

"No, I wasn't", Brian said. "I was just noticing how much cleaner her fur looks since I found her."

"You were checking her out", Stewie smiled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Which room was she going to?" he asked.

"Your room?" Brian guessed.

"Ah-ha!" Stewie said. "She's going to Meg's room!"

Brian looked down feeling embarrassed.

"You like Barbara!" Stewie said.

"So what if I do?" Brian asked. "It would never work. Nothing ever works for me."

"Oh yeah. Not even that time you attempted suicide."

"Don't remind me."

Stewie looked around as if he was looking for something. He looked back disappointed.

"Oh, no flashback?" he asked. "I thought we had a flashback for that. Oh well."

"Stewie, it's never going to work out between me and Barbara", Brian said. "I can never hold onto a girlfriend."

"You know what your problem is?" Stewie asked. "You can never hold onto a girlfriend because your idea of a relationship could never work. You're a dog, Brian! A dog! Have you ever heard of a dog hooking up with hot bimbos?"

"I go out with dumb girls because I have no other option."

"Haven't you ever thought of hooking up with another dog?" Stewie suggested. "And I thought the fat man was an idiot."

Brian watched as Stewie went into the kitchen. He went to the couch and sat down as he began to think. Why couldn't he go out with dogs? Was it because none of them were as smart as him? Barbara was. She was the only dog he knew that could talk, well other than his cousin Jasper.

As far as he knew, Barbara was pretty special. She could talk. She loved the same music as him. The family accepted her into their home. Peter and Lois never let any of his girlfriends stay in the house. Barbara was kind and easy to get along with.

"Why not?" Brian mumbled. "I'll give it a shot.


	8. Barbara's Demons

Chapter 8 - Barbara's Demons

* * *

Barbara kicked and whimpered as she started to dream.

 _Barbara whimpered as she backed into a chain-link metal fence. The lights above her were burning bright. The crowd watching her cheered loudly. Barbara hated it there. She always hated putting on a show and then being taken into the back and getting locked up in a wooden crate._

" _Get in there, you mutt!" she heard the boss' voice yell._

 _Barbara turned to look at the boss, but she never saw his face. He always sat in the front a few inches away from the fence, but his face was always hidden in the shadows. Barbara felt a foot kick her from the fence to the middle of the arena._

" _I'd sure hate to ruin that pretty face of yours", she heard._

 _She looked up to see a dog bigger than her. He was drooling with his sharp teeth bared as he growled. Barbara screamed as he lunged at her._

"Barbara! Barbara, wake up!"

Barbara screamed as she opened her eyes to see Brian shaking her out of her nightmare.

"Oh Brian", she panted. "It's just you."

"What happened?" Brian asked. "I heard you screaming from the kitchen."

"Nothing", Barbara said. "Just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. She dreaded those dreams from the start. Brian watched as she got up and stretched. He watched the sunlight make her golden fur shine. He watched as her bushy tail wagged when she relaxed her muscles.

"What are you thinking about?" Barbara uncomfortably asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing!" Brian said snapping back to reality.

Barbara looked at him uncomfortably for a moment before he spoke again. Brian looked down at his feet feeling nervous and then looked at her.

"Listen, Barbara…how would you like to go out this evening?" he asked.

"Out?" she asked. "I couldn't possibly go out."

"No!" he said. "Not like a date! I just mean as friends."

Barbara blushed as she looked down.

"No, Brian. That's not what I meant."

Brian blushed thinking how he misinterpreted her words.

"What did you mean then?" he asked.

She sighed as she looked at him.

"I've never gone out anywhere. I've never even been outside a cage most of my life."

Barbara looked at her wrist in sadness. Brian looked at her wrist and felt bad for her. It sounded like she missed so much in life.

"Look, why don't I just take you to a place I go sometimes? You can meet a good friend of mine."

"Hey, I thought I was your good friend!" Stewie yelled from the hallway.

"You are, Stewie", Brian answered.

"I thought I was your friend!" Peter yelled from downstairs.

"You are, Peter."

Brian smacked his hand against his forehead feeling embarrassed. Barbara giggled at how cute he was interacting with the Griffins.

"Sure", she said. "I'll go."

"You mean it?" Brian asked as his tail began to wag.

Barbara nodded.

* * *

 _Original author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. School's keeping me busy and I'm getting writer's block again. I need to start watching the show again._


	9. Stewie, the Matchmaker

Chapter 9 - Stewie, The Matchmaker

* * *

"So you're taking Barbara on a date, are you?" Stewie said as he watched Brian comb his fur.

"What about it?" Brian asked. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Brian. You're going out with a dog, not a woman."

"So?"

"Where are you taking her?" Stewie asked.

"I was going to take her to the Quahog Cabana Club and meet Frank", Brian answered.

"Is that really the best you can do? Just listen to yourself! Taking a dog to meet Frank Sinatra Jr. Does that make any sense?"

"Well, Barbara said she liked Frank Sinatra", Brian said. "I figured she'll like this."

"Yeah, I bet she'll remember this", Stewie sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "You got anything better?"

"No, but come on, man! Show her a little class. Do something special that she'll never see coming."

Stewie walked out of the bathroom leaving Brian to think about his plans. Maybe he should do something special and save Frank for last. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and combed back his fur. He opened one of the sink drawers to decide what collar to wear tonight.

* * *

Barbara looked at her reflection in Meg's mirror. She didn't know what to do. She didn't own anything nice like clothes. Barbara would practically embarrass Brian if he took her someplace classy.

"Hello, Barbara", Stewie said.

"Hey Stewie", Barbara said looking at his reflection.

Stewie looked at her reflection seeing a panicked look.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", she said turning to look at him.

"Come on! You're going on your first date with Brian! You should be excited!"

"I would be if I had something to wear", Barbara said.

Stewie smiled as he took her paw.

"Come with me", he said leading her to his room.

Barbara looked at him confused as she looked around his room. It had nothing but toys. What did he have in mind?

"Stewie, not to be mean, but you're a boy", Barbara said. "How are you going to help me?"

"I may be a boy, but I know a good dress when I see one", Stewie said.

He opened his closet door and turn on the light inside. In the back of the closet were some very bright clothes Barbara had not seen Stewie wear yet.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Just a variety of outfits", Stewie answered. "Costumes, dresses."

"Dresses?" she asked. "What are you doing with dresses?"

"I like dressing up. Is there anything wrong with it?"

Barbara walked to the back of the closet to look at which dresses he had.

"Stewie, you have the same dresses in three different sizes", she said showing him.

"Well you never know when you outgrow something", Stewie shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

She looked at him unconvinced.

"Are you gay?"

"Possibly."

Barbara shrugged it off and pulled the dresses off the hangers. She looked through them trying to decide what to wear. There was a red dress with thick straps and went down to her ankles. There was a pink one that had short sleeves and went to her shins. Lastly, there was an orange one with a yellow flower design.

"Can I get your advice, Stewie?" Barbara asked.

"Try them on, let me see", he said.

She slipped into the orange dress and turned to let him see. Stewie shook his head not liking how it looked. Barbara took it off and tried the pink dress. Stewie frowned and gave her a thumbs-down. She took off the dress and tried the red on. Stewie smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked.

"I'm positive", he said. "You look fabulous!"

He pushed her out the door toward the stairs.

"Go on", he said. "Brian's waiting for you."

Barbara smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Stewie", she said.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Stewie said pulling away. "I don't like hugging."

Barbara smiled and walked down the hall to the bathroom where Brian was standing. He changed his red collar to a black collar with a gold design looking a bit different. Brian looked at Barbara and smiled.

"Wow", he said. "You look great."

"You look pretty good too", she said blushing.

A bright flash of light blinded them for a moment.

"What the hell?" Brian said looking down the hall.

Stewie giggled as he held a camera. Barbara looked at him and looked at Brian. She grabbed his paw as she leaned in and kissed his cheek which Stewie caught on camera.

"Did you get that?" she laughed.

"I got it!" Stewie said giggling like a schoolboy as he ran to his room.

Brian looked at her and blushed.

"Well…shall we?" he said taking her paw.


	10. Glenn Quagmire

Chapter 10 - Glenn Quagmire

* * *

Barbara gasped as she looked around the fancy restaurant Brian drove to. She had never been to anyplace like this before.

"Brian, do you think they'll let us in?" she asked. "We're dogs."

"I always come here", Brian said with a smile. "They'll let us in."

"What do you mean you always come here?"

"I've had other dates, Barbara", he answered. "It's nothing to get upset about."

Barbara felt jealous knowing Brian probably had other girlfriends while she herself had no boyfriends. How many other dogs did he bring before her?

Brian parked next to the valet and helped Barbara out of the car. She continued to look at him both curious and jealous about his past.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside", she said.

They stood at the entrance, waiting for a table.

"This place sure seems full tonight", Brian mumbled.

"Oh", they head. "Hey, Brian."

Brian and Barbara turned around to see a man with a giant chin with a girl who wore a lot of makeup but still looked under aged.

"Oh, hey Quagmire", Brian said. "So, is that your date?"

"Oh", Quagmire said looking at the girl. "Yeah, she is. Is that your date?"

Barbara quietly growled under her breath as she looked at him. There was something about him she did not liked.

"Yes, this is Barbara", Brian said trying to be friendly.

"Well this is a first", Quagmire said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"You're finally dating a dog. I was beginning to think that would never happen."

"Hey, don't you think that's a little uncalled for?" Brian asked.

"You're uncalled for", Quagmire said. "Who do you think you are? You set your standards too high for women and now that you can't get it, you settle for a dog."

Barbara growled louder letting everyone know she was not happy. Quagmire looked at her not the least bit frightened.

"Griffin, party of two", the hostess called out.

Brian gently patted Barbara's paw.

"That's us. Let's go."

She looked at him and growled back at Quagmire.

"I'm sorry, Brian", she said. "I don't know what came over me. That man just doesn't seem like a person you can trust."

"Ah, don't worry about Quagmire", Brian said. "As long as you leave him alone, he won't do anything to hurt you."

"Why is he so mean to you?" she asked. "You didn't do anything to deserve that. I'm a witness to his abuse of you."

"It's nothing you should worry about. It's just a discussion me and Quagmire had months ago."

"I don't like him", Barbara said.

Brian pulled the chair out at the table for Barbara. She smiled as she took a seat.

"So you told me you've been here before with other dates", she started.

"Yeah I have", Brian said sitting down.

"Were any of them….special?"

He sighed as he looked down. He couldn't help but feel sad now that he was remembering Jillian. Barbara looked nervous seeing how she might've touched a nerve with him.

"I'm sorry", she said. "That question was too personal."

Brian smiled reassuring.

"Think nothing of it", he said. "Those were all in the past and we're here now."

Barbara couldn't help but smile feeling happy now that she was his newest date but at the same time feeling scared that she just might be like all the rest….nothing special to him."

"So how many girls have you brought here?" she asked. "You said you'd been here many times."

"I lost count", Brian said. "But the one girl I always brought here was Jillian."

"Jillian?" Barbara asked. "Who's she?"


	11. Jillian

Chapter 11 - Jillian

* * *

"Who's Jillian?" Barbara asked.

Brian took a long drink of wine before taking a deep breath. He looked down as he remembered Jillian.

"She was a girl I used to date", he started. "It was pretty serious between us."

"What did she look like?"

"She was tall. She had the longest legs I've seen on a girl and…god, what a body!"

"Hey, Brian keep it down!" Quagmire yelled across the room. "You're getting me aroused!"

Barbara looked at him awkwardly before speaking.

"Quagmire getting aroused?" she asked. "Wait. Was Jillian a human girl?"

"Yes she is", Brian answered.

"How is that possible?" Barbara asked. "How can a dog and a human date?"

"Let's just say she wasn't the brightest woman I dated", Brian said.

"She was a blonde, wasn't she?"

"Yep."

Barbara sighed as she took a sip of wine.

"What made you want to date human girls?" she asked. "Are dogs not good for you?"

"No, no", Brian said. "Dogs are fine, it's just…"

Brian was silent as he thought. What was the reason why dogs were never his type? Then again he was not like most dogs. Why was that? Why was he smarter than the average dog? He was born that way.

"I don't think I have an answer", Brian said.

"So you date human girls because you just want to?" Barbara asked. "That sounds kind of bad."

He looked down knowing it did sound bad.

"So what happened between you and Jillian?"

"She wanted to get more serious than I wanted", Brian said. "We moved into an apartment together for a while but then problems came up and we ended it. She moved on and married."

"And here you are", Barbara said.

He nodded not saying a thing.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know", he sighed. "I tried to make things up with her but she wouldn't take me back."

"It sounds like you love her. Brian I understand if you love someone, but you have to face facts. You and Jillian are over. It's time for you to move on the way she did."

Barbara gently touched his paw and gave a soft smile.

"If you ever need to talk, you're welcome to come to me", she said. "You could use a friend."

Brian looked at their paws and looked at her smiling face. He smiled back and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I'd like that", Brian said. "You're very nice, Barbara."

She blushed as she looked at their paws and smiled.


	12. Meet Frank

_Hoster's note:_ _I've decided to omit VBG's note following Chapter 11, because she had already gotten the Volume 8 DVD. Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Meet Frank

* * *

"Brian, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Barbara asked.

"You'll see", Brian said. "It's a surprise."

Barbara sat covering her eyes while Brian drove them. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew it must be someplace good. She trusted Brian.

She felt the car slow to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Barbara asked.

"Sure, go ahead", Brian said.

She uncovered her eyes to see a fancy looking place. She looked up at the sign.

"The Quahog Cabana?" she asked. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see", Brian said. "Close your eyes."

"Again?"

Barbara sighed as she closed her eyes again. She felt Brian's hands on her shoulders as he began to guide her into the club. Brian pulled out a chair and sat Barbara in it.

"Okay, you can look now."

She opened her eyes to see a large, fancy room. Other than them, there was only a handful of people sitting at other tables.

"Did you reserve this place?" Barbara asked. "It looks so empty."

"No, I didn't reserve it", Brian answered. "I don't know where all the people are. Anyway, I got to go talk to someone. Have a drink and kick back."

Barbara watched Brian walk away. She sighed as she began to look around. How could Brian possibly afford to bring her to a place this classy? She felt guilty putting Brian through all this. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

A big band starting to play got her attention. Barbara turned to look at the stage to see a big band beginning to play jazz. She nearly squealed in delight as she saw Frank Sinatra Jr. enter the stage and began to sing. Barbara gasped as she heard Brian begin to sing. She watched him enter the stage and sing along with Frank.

Barbara couldn't help but notice Brian was dressed up in a tuxedo. She looked him up and down and couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked.

 _Call it hell, call it heaven  
It's a probable 12 to 7  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll  
Some doll, some doll  
The guy's only doing it for some doll_

Barbara stood from her seat and clapped along with the handful of people that were there.

"Hey, Barbara", Brian said. "Come on over here and meet Frank."

She giggled giddily for a minute before approaching the stage.

"Boy, it sure is great to have you back in town, Frank", Brian said.

"Yeah, but this place is dead", Frank said looking at the club disappointed.

"I don't know. That one guy seemed to like it."

"I like everything", the guy at the bar said. "Including ginger ale! That's my way of ordering a ginger ale."

Barbara smiled as she looked at Brian and Frank from backstage. Brian smiled back as he and Frank approached her.

"Frank, this is Barbara. She's a friend of mine. She's also a really big fan."

"Nice to meet you", Frank said shaking her paw. "Always nice to meet a fan."

"It's a great pleasure, Mr. Sinatra", Barbara said. "I admire you and your father's music."

Everyone turned to see the owner of the club handing Brian and Frank check. Both men frowned as they saw they were being paid $50 each.

"Sorry I can't pay you more, guys", he said. "Business has been bad. I'm actually looking to sell the joint."

"You can't sell this place", Brian said looking upset. "So few clubs play real music anymore."

"Well, you want to buy it?" the owner asked. "I'll give you a good deal."

"You know, that's not a bad idea", Frank said.

"You're really going to buy the place?" Barbara asked as her tail began to wag. "This would be a really great project. We could re-open the place to appeal to a new generation."

"Yeah, we could really turn this place around", Brian said. "Play our cards right, it could be bigger than the Apollo theatre."

"I wouldn't go there, Brian", Barbara said. "It can't be that huge."

* * *

 _Original author's note: The episode being used for this story is "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing"._


	13. Barbara's Memories

Chapter 13 - Barbara's Memories

* * *

Barbara and Brian came walking into the house hoping to tell someone about their news. They saw Stewie sitting on the couch with a bored expression watching TV.

"Hey Stewie", Barbara said. "What are you watching?"

"It's called _The Detarded_ ", Stewie said.

" _We now return to Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio in The Detarded."_

" _You're under arrest", Matt Damon said wearing a helmet and carrying a foam bat._

" _No, you're under arrest", Leonardo DiCaprio said wearing the same helmet and carrying the same bat._

 _Both men giggled as they started hitting each other with the bats._

"Stewie, guess what?" Brian said. "Frank and I just closed a deal to buy the Quahog Cabana Club."

"Oh, wow Brian", Stewie said. "What else are you doing that's terrible and stupid?"

"Stewie, that was harsh", Barbara said. "You're not happy with Brian's decision?"

"No", he answered. "No one goes to that club anymore. What's buying it going to do?"

"Just wait", Brian said. "In a few weeks, that club will be the hottest spot in Quahog."

"You're deluding yourself", Stewie scoffed. "You're going to fail faster than John Madden's wedding video business."

"I don't know who John Madden is", Barbara said.

Brian and Stewie gasped as she looked clueless at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing", Stewie said. "You just ruined the whole joke."

Everyone heard the door slam open as Peter stomped in the house. He looked angry about something. Meg came downstairs smiling.

"Hey Dad", she said. "Did you get your promotion?"

"Shut up, Meg", Peter said going into the kitchen.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Barbara asked.

"Probably some wacky thing that'll get us all involved", Brian said annoyed.

Barbara yawned as she stretched.

"Well", she said. "It's been a long day. I guess I'll go take a nap."

Brian's tail started to wag as he watched her go upstairs. Stewie smirked knowing Brian was obviously falling in love.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" Brian murmured.

* * *

 _Barbara sniffled as she laid curled up in her metal wire cage. All the wooden crates were already taken. She looked around at all the other dogs who were locked up in cages. She felt bad for the newcomers that the boss bought earlier today. They were just puppies._

" _Great job", the boss drunkenly laughed. "We made quite a killing!"_

 _The dogs whimpered at the boss's words. Barbara looked at the puppies who pawed at their cage doors._

" _Please", Barbara said looking at the boss. "Can we have some food?"_

" _I suppose I'll have to feed you mutts", he said._

 _The dogs stood up in their cages as they waited to be fed. They quickly ate their rations of food they were given until the boss stopped in front of the puppies._

" _None for you", he said. "You mutts have to earn your right to eat."_

 _The boss walked away giving the puppies nothing to eat. Barbara looked at her scraps of food and looked at the puppies who were starting to cry._

" _Here", she said holding out her food for them. "Go ahead and take it."_

 _The puppies looked at her and ate the food out of her paws. Barbara smiled as she patted their heads._

" _I'm going to look after you kids, okay?"_

 _The puppies smiled as they licked her paws._


	14. An Audition

Chapter 14 - An Audition

* * *

"So what is it you need me to do?" Barbara asked.

"We just need to do a sound check", Frank said. "Can you make sure all the wires are plugged in right?"

"Um…I don't know anything about wires…and sound checks", she said.

"I'll take care of it", Brian said. "When I tell you to, just speak into the microphone."

Barbara nodded as Brian went backstage. She watched him move a few of the wires around. She smiled as she watched. Brian seemed to know so much about things.

"Okay", Brian said. "Try it now."

"What should I say?" Barbara asked.

"Anything you like", Frank said. "But be sure to say testing so we can tell if everything sounds good."

"Um…okay."

Barbara took the microphone in her hand. She looked at Frank and Brian starting to feel awkward. Brian smiled and gave her a thumbs up trying to encourage her. Barbara smiles and began speaking.

"Testing", she started with a smile. "Testing, one, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door."

"She's got quite a voice, Brian", Frank said as they listened.

"She sure does Frank", he agreed. "Maybe we can give her a solo performance?"

"Can she sing?" Frank asked.

"Can she sing?" Brian smiled. "Barbara, why don't you sing a song for us?"

"A song?" Barbara asked. "What kind of song?"

"Anything you like", Brian said. "As long as it's not rap."

"Alright, if you insist."

Barbara looked at the band and whispered something to them. Frank and Brian sat at a table waiting for her to start.

"I hope she's good", Frank said.

"She will be", Brian said.

They watched as the band began to play slow music. Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game_

Brian's ears perked up as he started paying attention.

 _On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame_

"Impressive", Frank murmured.

 _Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Barbara looked at Brian and smiled as she knelt down and held her hand out to him. He smiled back as he took her hand and joined her onstage. She twirled started to dance with him.

 _Take my breath away_

 _Take my breath away_

Frank watched as Barbara led the two dogs in a slow dance as she continued to sing. Her voice was full of mystery and sadness.

 _Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_

 _Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_

 _Turnin' every turn to some secret place to hide_

 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

 _Take my breath away_

Barbara looked at Brian as she stopped dancing and sang the next verse.

 _Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_

 _When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_

 _If only for today, I am unafraid_

 _Take my breath away_

 _Take my breath away_

She bowed as she waited for Brian and Frank to speak. Brian said nothing as he clapped.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"I think we have a new performer!" Frank said.

* * *

 _Original author's note: For those of you interested, the song is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. And those of you interested how Brian and Barbara dance, I recommend you watch this video._

 _watch?v=ktXTsrrRZUc_

* * *

 _Hoster's_ _note: I've decided to properly move VBG's note from the beginning of the next chapter to the end of this chapter. Hope it's all right with her. By the way, for those who've already watched the video, "RIP, Alan Rickman (February 21, 1946 - January 14, 2016)"._


	15. Stewie's Idea

Chapter 15 - Stewie's Idea

* * *

Barbara stood backstage with Frank and Brian as they waited for people to come into the club. The Quahog Cabana Club had re-opened and was ready for business. Only problem was there was no one there.

"Hey Brian, where are all the people?" Frank asked.

"They'll be here, Frank", Brian said. "We just got to give them time."

"I don't know", Barbara said. "This place looks more deserted than it was before we bought it."

Brian pulled back the curtain to see if anyone had arrived yet. He smiled feeling proud for once.

"Wouldn't you know it", he said. "There's our first customer. I'll entertain him while we wait for more to arrive."

As Brian took a microphone and went out onstage, Barbara pulled the curtain back to see who was there. She frowned seeing it was Emperor Palpatine. She recognized his withered face and dark robe. What was he doing there?

"So thanks for coming", Brian said. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Good", the Emperor said with a disturbing smile and a low croaking voice.

"Glad to hear it. Any requests?"

"Play _On the Dark Side_ by John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown Band."

"Just get out of here!" Barbara said as Brian felt he was being taken less seriously.

"Give it up, Brian", they heard. "No one wants to go to a stupid big band club anymore."

"Stewie?" Barbara said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hitched a ride on the back of Brian's car. Anyway, I could help make some changes around here that would bring in customers."

"You know, Brian we should give Stewie a shot", Frank said. "It can't hurt."

"But you're a baby", Barbara said. "What do you know about clubs?"

"Never underestimate me", Stewie said.

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" Brian asked.

"Just trust me, Brian. I know exactly what to do. You've got to be aggressive. Even more aggressive than Michael Jackson's treatment of his own groin onstage."

Barbara giggled as that thought came into her mind.

* * *

 _Michael Jackson moonwalked onstage as he sang random notes as usual. Music played behind him as he grabbed his crotch as he danced. Out of nowhere he started punching his own groin._

" _Sha-mone!"_

 _He danced until he got a baseball bat and began whacking his crotch with it. He danced and sang until he pulled out a machine gun and shot at his groin yelling at the top of his lungs._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Barbara asked.

"We go home, I guess", Brian said shrugging. "I thought this would be big. What is wrong with people today?"

"Times have changed. People think anything sounds good. I mean they listen to crap like that for God's sake!"

Brian looked as she pointed to a billboard that had Justin Bieber on it. He watched as she shuddered and turned to the car.

"Do you want to go somewhere and…I don't know…talk?" she asked.

Brian looked as she looked down shyly. He noticed her golden fur shining from the moonlight, her bushy tail moved back and forth. She looked beautiful to him.

"Sure", he answered. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, where do you usually go to think about stuff?" Barbara asked.

"Sometimes I go to the beach", Brian said. "I go down to the docks. Pretty much anywhere that's quiet."

"Can you show me?" she asked with a smile.

Brian smiled as he opened the car door for her.


	16. Barbara's Past

Chapter 16 - Barbara's Past

* * *

Barbara sighed as she and Brian walked along the beach. She felt the wind blowing through her fur and the water touch her feet. Out here she felt as free as she could be. For a moment she forgot her past ever happened.

"You like it out here, do you?" Brian asked with a smile.

"I love it", Barbara said.

She turned to look at Brian and smiled. They left their fancy work clothes in the car and looked like normal dogs without them.

 _Normal…_

Did Brian have a normal life? One that Barbara wanted more than anything?

"So tell me about yourself", she said.

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. Anything. What was your childhood like?"

Brian sighed as he sat down. He still had issues about his past.

"Well", he started. "I was born at a puppy farm in Austin, Texas. By the time I was old enough to open my eyes, my mother gave me away."

Tears came to Barbara's eyes as she listened.

"Did you ever find out why?" she asked.

"I eventually went back to the farm to see her. But unfortunately she died a few years before. Her owners said she gave me up so I could have a good life."

"Did you have a good life?"

"Yeah", Brian said. "Yeah I did. I had a family who loved me, I had friends. None of it probably would've happened if I stayed at that farm."

Barbara smiled and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She was happy for Brian. He deserved a good life. Brian looked at her surprised and touched his cheek. His tail wagged as he smiled.

"What about you?" he asked. "What was your childhood like?"

He watched Barbara's smile disappear and the light leave her eyes. Instead he read nothing but sadness in her face.

"There's not much to talk about", she said in a quiet voice looking away.

"Barbara, I told you my past. It's only fair that you tell me yours."

Barbara turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. Brian felt bad and pulled her close for a hug.

"I was born in a junkyard", Barbara started. "My mother was abandoned by her owners when they found out she was pregnant. She tried to take care of me and my sisters the best she could but with very little food to come by, eventually my sisters died."

Brian looked at her feeling so sad. How could something so bad happen to someone so nice?

"I lost my mother too", she continued. "She was looking for food when she was hit by a truck. I wandered the streets alone trying to survive until I was picked up by a man and taken somewhere."

"What did they do to you?" Brian asked.

"Turns out the man who took me was an organizer for illegal dog fights", Barbara answered. I spent my whole childhood there locked in cages along with about 20 other dogs. You had to fight to stay alive and earn your keep."

"Do you remember what that person looked like or what his name was?" Brian asked. "We can make a report to the police and send him to prison for animal cruelty."

She shook her head knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"We were never allowed to look at his face."

"How did you get away from there?" Brian asked.

"Turns out I became one of the best fighters in that place until a new dog was brought in. He was bigger and more ferocious than me. I had no chance. He bit me, scratched me and did all he could to keep me down. Our master was proud of the new dog and threw me out onto the streets."

'I have no use for worthless has-beens.' That's what he told me. Lucky for me, you found me that same night. You took me in."

Barbara nuzzled Brian thanking him. Brian stopped her as he put his finger beneath her chin and looked at her.

"Brian…"

They both leaned in as their lips pressed against each other in a kiss.


	17. pLace

Chapter 17 - pLace

* * *

Barbara smiled as she looked over to Brian. They hadn't spoken about the kiss since it happened but she knew Brian meant something special to her. She just wondered if she would make the first move or him.

Brian smiled as he watched the streetlights shine on Barbara. It was almost like a spotlight shining on her, making it look like she was in the center of attention. To him, she was. Barbara meant something to him, but he was scared. He didn't want to rush into things and mess up a possible relationship like in the past.

Brian, Barbara and Frank walked to the Quahog Cabana Club to see what changes Stewie had made. Right away, they noticed the name of the building was changed to pLace. They looked at each other worried what Stewie might've done. They went inside and heard loud dance music playing over speakers along with a bunch of young people dancing.

"What the hell did Stewie do to this place?" Brian asked.

"Hey, get a load of Maynard G. Krebs over here", Frank said pointing to the deejay. "He's rubbing the records with his hands."

"Um, I think that's what people do to records nowadays, Frank", Barbara said.

"Hey, hey!" Frank said to the deejay. "You're going to ruin that, you know."

The deejay ignored him and continued playing loud music.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a name", Frank said reaching into his pocket pulling out a gizmo for records. "Here, take some of these for your 45s. You can't play your 45s without these little yellow things."

"Hey, hey, there they are!"

Brian, Barbara and Frank looked to see Stewie wearing street clothes and sunglasses.

"Stewie, what is all this?" Frank asked. "What did you do to the Cabana Club?"

"Ooh, we don't call it the Cabana Club anymore, Frank. It's now called pLace. Little "p", big "L".

"Who came up with that name?" Barbara asked.

"From a good friend of a friend of a guy I know", Stewie said. "Congratulations. You guys now own the hottest spot in town."

"Wow, that's a lot of people", Frank said. "I hope we have enough rye."

"How'd you pay for all of this?" Brian asked.

"I got a job as a field reported for Channel 5 News."

* * *

 _Stewie stood on a platform with a woman that stood in front of a large mansion. They stomped their feet in wine grapes as Stewie started an interview._

" _So all the juice is being collected underneath?" he asked._

" _Yes", the woman said. "And whoever collects the most is going to win a free weekend here at the chateau with international foods and wine tasting."_

" _Stop!" Stewie said making the girl stop._

 _He smiled as he began stomping faster until he slipped and fell off the platform to the ground below. The woman watched as Stewie yelled like he was dying._

" _I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"_

" _Ooh" Diane Simmons said watching the footage. "Oh gosh, I hope he's alright."_

" _Well, we'll have to send someone to make sure that he is", Tom Tucker said_.

* * *

Barbara, Brian and Frank stood in the back of the club feeling so out of place. Everyone was wearing casual clothes while they were wearing tuxedos and fancy clothes.

"So, Brian how's it feel to own the coolest club in Quahog?" Stewie asked,

"You think this is cool?" Brian asked. "Look at these people. I'd rather go bankrupt than cater to pretentious jerks like this."

"Brian, do you have a thing against young people?" Barbara asked.

"They have no culture."

"Whoa, Brian", Frank said stepping in. "Slow down, man. We're making some money now. And besides, this place ain't all bad."

He and Brian's attention turned to two young girls who walked past them to the bar. Barbara softly growled as both men followed them.

"Boys", she murmured crossing her arms.

"Hey, you girls thirsty?" Frank asked. "Could I interest you in a couple of Rob Roys?"

"What's a Rob Roy?" one of the girls asked.

"Only the drink of Mr. Peter Lawford."

"Who's Peter Lawford?" the girl asked.

"What am I hitting on, Lou Costello here?" Frank said getting frustrated.

"Who's Lou Costello?" the girl asked.

"Oh my god", Barbara asked. "Dumbasses."

Finally having enough Frank moved to backslap the girl before Brian stepped in.

"Sorry, my friend's a little new to the club scene", he said.

The girls walked away unimpressed.

"Geez, what the hell's with these broads?" Frank asked.

"Look at you", Stewie said. "Tuxes in a nightclub? God, you're more out of place than Prince was on _The Price is Right_."

"I don't watch that show", Barbara said.

Stewie slapped his hand against his forehead knowing Barbara ruined the joke.


	18. Take Me Out to pLace Tonight

Chapter 18 - Take Me Out to pLace Tonight

* * *

"Hey Stewie, can you help me out?" Barbara asked.

"What's up?" Stewie asked. "Brian on your mind?"

"Well, you know more about fashion than I do", she said. "Can you help me dress up for tonight?"

"Hmm…"

Stewie walked around Barbara trying to think of an outfit for her to wear. He snapped his fingers as he smiled.

"I got just the thing for you", he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

"I take it we're going shopping?" Barbara asked with an awkward smile.

* * *

Brian and Frank walked into pLace with complete new attire. Brian wore a cap sideways, and street clothes. Frank styled his hair into a Mohawk and work street clothes that showed a tattoo on his arm.

"God, we look like idiots", Brian said embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, that's more like it!" Stewie said with a smile as he walked with a girl on each side of him. "Where'd you get the threads?"

"We went to Barney's", Brian answered. "I heard that's where all the famous people shop for skinny-leg jeans."

"Brian, Frank, meet Dakota and New Bedford", Stewie said looking at the girls.

"Hey, how's it hanging, Dakota?" Frank asked.

"What's up, New Bedford?" Brian said.

"You look like rappers, but you're not black", New Bedford said. "So that's the perfect amount of danger."

"Oh, god", Stewie said looking at the door. "Listen, you guys get to know each other. Looks like my doorman let another gazelle in here."

He turned and walked to the entrance where a wild gazelle was standing.

"I'm sorry, but we've been over this before. We don't serve your kind in here."

"You're going to hear from my lawyer", the gazelle threatened.

"Yeah, you know I would welcome that", Stewie said. "I would welcome the opportunity to hear from a lawyer that represents a gazelle. What's his name?"

"Yeah, I don't have a lawyer", the gazelle said hanging his head.

Stewie watched him turn and leave. Barbara poked her head from behind the door.

"Hey, Stewie", she whispered. "Is Brian here?"

"Yeah, he's with Frank and the girls", he answered. "Don't worry, I'll bring him over."

He walked to the table where they were all sitting.

"And I'll tell you something about Dean Martin", Frank said in the middle of telling a story. "He was the only guy on a golf course who had a five-iron with a cork on the end of it."

Everyone laughed at the story. Stewie grabbed Brian's jacket and tugged, gaining his attention.

"Stewie, what do you want?" he asked.

"Brian, meet the new Barbara."

Brian looked at the entrance to see Barbara standing under the lights wearing a midriff top and a mini skirt. She looked down feeling embarrassed as she tried to look like she belonged there. From the back of his mind, Brian could swear he heard what sounded like Peter's voice singing.

 _Suddenly…_

 _Life has new meaning to me_

 _There's beauty up above_

 _And things we never take notice of_

 _You wake up, suddenly_

 _You're in love_

"What the hell?" Brian said as he turned to see Peter behind him. "Peter, what are you doing here? Go home!"

Brian got up and walked to Barbara who looked at him with her cheeks fully blushing.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", she answered.

"You look nice."

"You do too."

"Can I interest you in a couple of drinks?" Brian asked grabbing a couple shots of scotch from the bar.

"Well", Barbara said looking at her glass. "There's a first time for everything."

Together they drank their shots of scotch.

"This is going great", Brian said. "This club and these clothes. My god, there's nothing that can stop us now."

Just as Brian said that, a nerdy looking guy slammed open the door gaining the attention of the whole club.

"Hey, party people! I'm ready to get 86ed!"

"Andy Dick?" someone said. "Oh no! Come on, let's get out of here!"

Almost immediately, everyone in the club ran for the exit screaming like the club was on fire. Brian, Frank and Barbara stood confused while Stewie looked annoyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Brian asked.

"Andy Dick happened", Stewie said. "As soon as that guy shows up any place, it gets a worse rap than John Wilkes Booth."

They all looked around the deserted, empty club knowing they were out of business for good.

"God, I can't believe we bought these ridiculous clothes for a club that didn't even last", Brian said upset about the club.

"Hey, come on!" Stewie said. "We had a great 72-hour run, and in this business that's all you can ask for."

"He's right, Brian", Barbara said. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Besides, I've already opened a new club that's even more exclusive than this one."

"Really?" Brian asked impressed. "Where is it?"

"Brian, it's so exclusive that it doesn't even have a location. It's in here."

Stewie put his hand on his chest getting to the point.

"Human heart", he said. "I think that's a beat we can all dance to."

"Wow", Brian said. "I weirdly feel a lot better."

"Hey Brian", Frank said. "What do you say we sing Stewie and Barbara some real music?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The orchestra began playing their big band music with Frank and Brian entering the stage.

 _On the western side of Quahog_

 _If you'd care to come along_

 _There's a club that's so exclusive_

 _That the line is 10 miles long_

Barbara smiled as she and Stewie watched the two sing.

 _Where the douchebags come to party_

 _And to spend their father's cash_

 _Just to take home slutty women_

 _And then wake up with a rash_

 _Yeah, they wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _With a rash_

With cartoon antics, Brian and Frank ditched their street clothes and appeared fully dressed in their tuxedos.

 _Take me out to pLace tonight_

 _Where the wool-knit caps are tight_

 _And the guys in hooded sweatshirts_

 _Have forgotten that they're white_

Stewie frowned looking offended at that. Barbara smiled as she drank another shot of scotch as Brian and Frank sang and looked happy again with smiles on their faces.

 _Take me out to pLace tonight_

 _Where a dude can pick a fight_

 _Over who takes home that smoking Chinese bar skank_

 _On the right_

Brian reached over to a waitress for a shot of scotch before continuing.

 _There's a throng of trendy people_

 _And they're stretched around the block_

 _And there's one unpleasant deaf guy_

 _Who just really shouldn't talk_

 _There's a chick who's kind of Persian_

 _And a broad with zero fat_

 _And a giant human monkey_

 _Oh no, wait, that's Spencer Pratt_

 _Yeah, you're right_

 _That's Spencer Pratt_

"Who's Spencer Pratt?" Barbara asked.

"Look him up", Stewie said clueless.

 _Take me out to pLace tonight_

 _To a bathroom stall delight_

 _Where a girl will help you empty_

 _Every last electrolyte!_

Brian grabbed another drink as he and Frank continued.

 _Take me out to pLace tonight_

 _Where there ain't no cellulite_

 _And we'll drink ourselves insane until we're feeling_

 _Dynamite!_


	19. The Hangover

Chapter 19 - The Hangover

* * *

Brian moaned as he woke up. His head was pounding as the sunlight shined in his eyes. What happened last night? The last thing he remembered was singing at the club with Frank, entertaining Barbara and Stewie.

Where was he? He looked around finding himself in what looked like Frank's hotel room. What was he doing there? Brian felt a slight shift in the bed and knew he was not alone.

Oh no…

Did Brian get drunk and bring some girl to the hotel for fun? He turned to see who he slept with. To Brian's surprise he saw…

"Barbara!"

Barbara slept in peace by Brian's side. He saw their nightclub clothes laid strewn about on the floor. Panic ran through Brian's mind. Did they have sex? He was scared to find out. He promised himself he was going to take their relationship slow. But it looked like he ruined it, just like his past relationships.

"Barbara", Brian said shaking her. "Barbara, wake up."

She moaned as she started to wake. Barbara never had a hangover before, but she knew now that it wasn't something she wanted to go through again.

"Brian?"

She opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Brian. She moaned as she sat up with her head pounding.

"What happened?" she asked. "Oh, I feel so sick."

"We got drunk", Brian answered.

"I don't remember anything", Barbara said.

Brian figured it would be better if things were left that way. He got up before Barbara could suspect anything.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked trying to get his mind off what happened.

Barbara felt bile rising in her throat. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she started vomiting. Brian ran in the bathroom and pulled her ears back out of her face.

"Thank you", she moaned.

"Not bad for your first hangover", Brian said with an awkward smile.

"Can we go home?"

Brian nodded as he helped her up. He picked up their nightclothes and helped her down to the lobby.

"Hey, Brian."

They turned to see Frank sitting in the hotel bar.

"Can you make it to the car?" Brian asked Barbara.

She nodded before leaving. Brian went into the bar and took a seat next to Frank.

"Frank, what happened last night?" he asked.

"I didn't know you had yourself a steady girl, Brian", Frank said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night you and Barbara were all over each other. At the club Barbara got on one of the tables and danced for you."

"Danced?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, and you were enjoying it too. I got it all recorded."

Frank took out his cell phone and showed Brian a recording.

"Oh my god!" Brian said as he watched with wide eyes.

 _Barbara held a shot of scotch in her hand as she swung her shirt around. Brian cheered with a scotch in his hand. Both were obviously drunk._

" _Yeah!" he yelled. "Shake it!"_

" _If you want my future forget my past", Barbara started singing. "If you wanna get with me better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine."_

"Even when she's drunk, she sounds good", Frank pointed out.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"_

 _Barbara climbed into Brian's lap and started dancing for him. Brian's tail wagged fast showing how happy he was._

* * *

 _Original author's note: I couldn't resist the song at the end lol! Who will admit they have no control when they're drunk? I can't. I've never drank before_


	20. Pictures

Chapter 20 - Pictures

* * *

Barbara ran to the bathroom ready to vomit the moment she and Brian got home. This was the last time she would ever drink.

"I'll make some coffee for us", Brian said. "After that, you get some rest."

Barbara nodded as she flushed the toilet.

"So, back already?"

She turned to see Stewie standing with a smile on his face. In his hands, he held a camera.

"Stewie", Barbara said. "What happened last night? Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah, just fine", he answered. "Frank gave me a ride home."

"How did Brian and I end up in a hotel?"

"I think these might answer your questions."

Stewie gave the camera to Barbara who gasped as she saw the pictures he had taken.

"Holy crap!"

She looked at the pictures seeing herself doing things she would've never done if she were sober. Stewie took a picture of her swinging her top in the air. There was a picture of her singing on a table. There was a picture of Brian tucking a dollar into her skirt. Barbara crawled onto Brian's lap as his tail wagged.

The next picture nearly made Barbara drop the camera. She and Brian were pressed against each other as they kissed. Barbara had her legs wrapped around him and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't remember any of this", Barbara said giving the camera back to Stewie.

"That's what happens when you're drunk", Stewie said. "And those weren't even the worst of it."

"Oh yeah? What could be worse that those?"

Stewie gave her back the camera. Barbara's fur stood on end as her eyes widened. The picture showed Brian wrapping his arm around her and holding a condom up to the camera winking with a smile on his face.

Barbara dropped the camera and fainted. She and Brian had sex.

* * *

"Brian!" Stewie called. "Brian!"

"What?" Brian asked as he walked in.

He gasped as he saw Barbara laying on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I showed her some pictures I took at the club last night", Stewie answered.

"What pictures?"

Brian took the camera and looked through the pictures.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, she fainted", Stewie said.

Brian looked at Barbara knowing things weren't going to be the same. He figured she would need some time to herself and away from him. He got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Stewie asked.

"Going to see if I can find any hot, single girls", Brian said with a frown on his face.

"You mean you're going back to human women? What about Barbara?"

Brian said nothing as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	21. The Past Returns

Chapter 21 - The Past Returns

* * *

Barbara woke and found herself in Stewie's room. She looked around hoping Brian was there with here.

"Hey, you're awake!"

She looked to see Stewie watching her with a smile.

"Did I pass out?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, after you saw those pictures", he said. "They're already a hit on the internet!"

"What? You put them on the internet?"

"Yeah, check out what Facebook says!"

Stewie pulled her to Brian's laptop and showed her the picture of her and Brian. There were already 50 likes and many comments.

" _Get it on, dogs_ ", Barbara read. " _And they call it Puppy Love. That son of a bitch, not only a bore and a woman-hungry jerk, but now he's showing it off. I hate him_. What the hell was that?"

"That last one was Quagmire", Stewie said. "He hates Brian with a passion."

"Why?" she asked.

"Something between him and Brian."

"Where is Brian?"

"Oh", Stewie said looking like he was hiding something. "He's…not here at the moment."

"Do you know where he went?" Barbara asked.

"He went to the Drunken Clam", Peter said ratting Brian out. "Something about looking for single girls."

Barbara's fur stood on end as she yelled.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"He went out", Peter said. "Don't have a cow, Barbara. It's not like you two are an official couple."

Barbara growled in anger as she stomped down the stairs. She was going to go to the Drunken Clam and give Brian a piece of her mind. Not only was she jealous of Brian wanting to see other girls, but she felt hurt too. She told Brian her past and let him be her first kiss and this was how he was going to treat her?

"Ooh, that Brian", Barbara grumbled. "Jerk…making me jealous…I'll give him what for…"

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and pulled her back in an alley. Barbara tried screaming, but whoever it was put their hand over her mouth.

"I knew I'd find you."

Barbara froze as she heard the voice that haunted her dreams for days.

"No", she said. "No, it can't be. You threw me out on the streets."

* * *

Brian sighed as he paid his tab. It was a slow day at the Clam. There weren't any attractive women, and even if there were, Brian couldn't find it in his heart to ask one out. He knew things were awkward with him and Barbara, but he really wanted a relationship with her.

Brian got up and started his walk home. He was thinking about how to ask Barbara about a relationship, he didn't want to be too forward with her after he just pulled this stunt. Was she already angry at him, so much that she didn't want anything to do with him?

"I'm in trouble", Brian said.

"Help!" he heard from down the street. "Help me!"

Brian sniffed the air and recognized Barbara's scent. He ran down the street to see Barbara struggling to get away from a man who had a tight hold on her.

"James Woods?"


	22. James Woods Strikes

Chapter 22 - James Woods Strikes

* * *

"James Woods?" Brian said. "What are you doing here?"

He watched Barbara struggling to get out of James' hold. James gave a nasty smile as he held onto her tighter.

"I'm her owner", he said.

"Her owner?" Brian asked.

"Brian, he's the one I told you about", Barbara said. "He's my master who forced me to fight."

"Shut up!" James said pressing his arm against her throat.

"Hey come on, leave her alone!" Brian said. "You didn't want her around anymore. Why are you doing this?"

"I lost a few good dogs in the fights lately thanks to my best fighter", he started. "Barbara was my second best fighter. I'm bringing her back to build the business back up."

"What…are you talking…about?" Barbara asked choking.

"You're going to breed some new fighters!"

"No! No!"

Barbara kicked her legs trying to get James to let go. He kept his grip not letting her go. Having no choice, Barbara pulled his arm away just enough for her to bite him. James yelled and grabbed his arm as he let go of her.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked as she rushed into his arms.

"I'm fine", she answered.

"Mad dog!" James yelled. "Mad dog! Look, she attacked me!"

The people on the sidewalk and in surrounding buildings stopped to see what all the commotion was.

"Call animal control!" James said.

Suddenly a pair of handcuffs snapped onto Barbara's wrists. She and Brian looked to see a police officer in a wheelchair.

"You're under arrest!"

"Joe!" Brian said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this stray in", Joe answered. "We can have scum like her on the streets."

"Barbara isn't scum!"

"Save it!" James said. "I'm pressing charges! I want that mutt to be put to sleep!"

Brian and Barbara gasped as they looked at Joe who merely pushed Barbara into the police car.

"We'll see you in court", he said as he got into the car.

"Brian!" Barbara cried as they drove away.

"Barbara!" Brian called back. "Don't worry! I won't let anything happen!"

James smirked as he watched Brian look down the street as the car disappeared around the corner.

"You won't get away with this, Woods", he said.

"Trust me, Brian", James said. "I already did. You're welcome to keep her remains. I'll have no use for them."

Brian growled as he watched James walk away. Barbara needed help and he knew he couldn't do it alone. He was going to need a lot of help on this one.

* * *

 _Original author's note: Brian to the rescue!_


	23. Stewie's Resolution

Chapter 23 - Stewie's Resolution

* * *

Brian ran as fast as he could back to the house. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something. He wasn't going to let Barbara be put down for a phony charge.

"Jeez, Brian", Peter said. "Where's the fire?"

"Is everything okay?" Lois asked. "You look panicked."

"Guys, Barbara's been arrested!" Brian said.

"Arrested? For what?"

"You're never going to believe this, but James Woods is Barbara's owner. He was the one that abused her."

"How did you figure that out?" Peter asked.

"Well…" Brian started.

"I didn't ask for the long story", Peter interrupted. "Just get to the end."

He picked up the remote to the TV and pressed the fast forward button, skipping everything that happened, as if everything Brian said was recorded on TiVo.

"…And now Barbara's going to be put to sleep unless we do something!" Brian finished.

"Oh my god!" Lois said. "What can we do?"

"Jees, Lois", Peter said. "You're making a big deal out of this. So they're going to make Barbara take a nap. What's go bad about that?"

"Peter, put to sleep means kill!"

"Holy crap! They're going to kill Barbara in her sleep?"

Brian sighed as he went upstairs. Obviously Peter and Lois were no help. He went into Stewie's room to tell him the bad news. It was going to be hard, telling the kids that his doggy friend was going to be put down.

"Hey, there he is!" Stewie said. "Why the long face? Did Barbara break up with you?"

"What?" Brian asked. "No, she didn't."

"Well, what is it? I haven't seen you this depressed since the fat man brought home New Brian."

* * *

 _Peter came walked in through the back door._

" _Brian, I have something to say", he started. "I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied with your age."_

" _Look, Peter don't worry", Brian said. "Let just forget about it."_

" _Fantastic. And to help us forget about it, family, I'd like to introduce New Brian."_

 _A grey dog with a red bandana around his neck walked in with a big smile on his face._

" _Hey, gang!" he said. "Whose leg do you have to hump to get a hug around here?"_

* * *

"Barbara's been taken away", Brian said. "And she's going to die unless we do something."

"What did she do?" Stewie asked.

"She bit James Woods."

"And he's taking this to court?" he asked. "Were you a witness?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing", Brian said. "I'm going to have to testify to what happened."

"And you don't want to testify against her", Stewie said. "I think I might have an idea. You know that she the Dukes of Hazzard?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that episode where a pair of crooks robs Boss Hoog's bank and frame Enos for it and Daisy becomes a witness against him when she thinks she saw it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do what she did to avoid testifying", Stewie said. "Marry Barbara."

Brian quickly backed away from Stewie.

"Whoa, marriage?" he asked. "I can't do that! That's a big step."

"It's either marrying Barbara or testifying against her."

"Even if I do marry her, that still won't guarantee Barbara going free."

"Leave it to me, Brian", Stewie said. "Just tell me about her past and I'm sure I can dig up some evidence that'll show she's a victim and only acted in self-defense."

"Can you really do that?" Brian asked.

"Never underestimate Stewie Griffin."

"Thanks, Stewie."

Brian hugged Stewie knowing he was his only friend that would help him with anything.

* * *

 _Original author's note: The episode of  Dukes of Hazzard that Stewie referenced was "Enos and Daisy's Wedding"._

 _Cutscene: "The Man with two Brians"._

* * *

 _Hoster's note: I made one edit to this chapter._


	24. The Proposal

Chapter 24 - The Proposal

* * *

The dog pound was full of dogs young and old barking and whimpering. Barbara sat in a kennel alone hoping she would be set free soon. She was so scared and wished Brian was there to make her feel safe.

"Oh Brian", she sniffled.

Barbara cried as she thought about her future. She was going to be put to sleep and she would never see Brian again. Barbara curled up on the concrete floor and softly sang trying to calm herself.

" _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to savior of that  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

Barbara looked up at the window taking a good look at the sunshine. What were the chances she'd ever see it again. She doubted Brian would come to help her. Why would anyone want to help a worthless stray like her?

" _If only night could hold you, where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

Brian walked into the pound hoping to find Barbara safe. He looked at the gloomy place knowing she probably wouldn't be in good spirits.

" _Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours"_

His ears perked up as he heard a soft voice singing in a haunting tune. Brian recognized it as Barbara's voice. He could hear the emotional pain in her voice as she sang.

" _Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

Brian found Barbara in a kennel in the back of the room. She was curled up on the floor in the corner.

" _Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

"Barbara."

Barbara turned to see Brian standing in front of her outside the kennel.

"Brian", she said. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me", he answered.

She got up and took his paw in hers. Tears came to her eyes as she smiled.

"You came for me", she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brian asked. "Look, Stewie and I are going to help you get out of here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Trust me on this", he said. "In the meantime I figured out a way to keep myself from testifying against you in court."

"What?"

"You and I have to get married."

Barbara let go of Brian's paw as she looked at him in shock. It was true in secret she had hoped she would marry someday and have a family. But she didn't want it to be anything like that. She wanted to marry someone she loved because they asked her to. She didn't expect marriage would be one of the only options to save her life.

"Isn't there any other way?" Barbara asked.

"I'm afraid not", Brian said.

She sighed as she looked down having no other choice.

"Okay", she said.

"So, you'll do it?" he asked.

"Yes", Barbara said. "If it's the only thing that'll get me out of here, I'll do it."

Brian chuckled as he looked at her.

"Well, if we're going to convince people we love each other enough to marry, we should get used to it", he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He said nothing as he pressed his lips against hers. Barbara felt her body go stiff but loosened up as she let herself enjoy the kiss.

* * *

 _Original author's note: Song used: "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence._

* * *

 _Hoster's note: I've noticed a typo in this chapter. Don't worry, I fixed it._


	25. Mrs Barbara Griffin

Chapter 25 - Mrs. Barbara Griffin

* * *

After Brian bailed out Barbara, he drove away from the pound. Barbara looked down before looking at Brian. She still had mixed feelings about this marriage idea, especially now that they were standing in front of a church.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Of course I do", Brian said. "This will help our case in court."

"But…we'd be lying", Barbara said. "I can't lie in a church!"

"Why?" he asked. "I can."

"Well, if you are an atheist I respect that. I'm not a Catholic or Christian. I don't belong to any religious group, but I will respect religion. I don't want to lie in a church."

"It won't be lying if we look at it from a different point of view. Barbara, I'll be honest with you. I do really like you."

"I really like you too, Brian", Barbara said.

"Then we aren't technically lying if we really like each other."

"But won't this be a real marriage if it's a real minister?" she asked.

Brian looked at her not knowing what to say next. She seemed really scared. Did she not want to get married?

"After this case is over, do you want to get the marriage annulled?" he asked.

Barbara looked at him before looking down.

"N…no", she answered. "No…I think we should give it a try."

"Barbara, this is a big step."

She looked away saying no more. She was unsure about how she felt about marrying Brian, but she did know was that she wanted to stay with him. Brian took her hand and led her inside where Stewie was already waiting.

"Stewie's going to be our witness if you don't mind", Brian said.

Barbara nodded as she and Brian walked to the altar where the minister was waiting.

"Hello, Brian", he said. "Is this Barbara?"

"Yes", Brian answered. "Can we get this over with?"

"Okay", the minister said. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Brian and Barbara in holy matrimony. It is a beautiful thing to witness the love between two people coming in full bloom."

Barbara looked down before looking at Brian. Love wasn't what she was feeling. She was thankful for Brian doing all this, but she wasn't sure if love was the right word to describe it.

"Do you have the ring?" the minister asked.

Stewie pulled a ring from his pocket and handed it to Brian. Barbara looked at the ring that he held and chuckled.

"You got that from a gumball machine, didn't you?" she whispered.

"It was all I could get on short notice", he said.

"Brian, repeat after me", the minister said. "I, Brian take you, Barbara to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I Brian, take you, Barbara to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now, Barbara repeat after me", the minister said. "I, Barbara take you, Brian to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Barbara looked at the minister and looked at Brian. She took a deep breath before taking Brian's paw.

"I, Barbara take you, Brian to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Brian slid the ring onto Barbara's left finger as the minister continued.

"Let this ring symbolize the marriage between you two. You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. By the power vested in me by the state of Rhode Island, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Brian smiled as her leaned in and kissed Barbara. Barbara smiled as she leaned in, returning the kiss.

 _Mrs. Barbara Griffin…_

She kind of liked the sound of that. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.


	26. The Chase Begins

Chapter 26 - The Case Begins

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Brian asked.

"Yes", Barbara said. "The sooner we get this over with, the better. I just want to be free, away from James Woods."

He smiled as he hugged her.

"We'll try our best."

She smiled back as she returned the hug.

"I trust you."

They held hands as they walked into the courtroom. They took their seats on the defense side and saw James Woods and on the offense side. His arm was wrapped in a cast and hanging in a sling exaggerating how bad he was bit.

"You're going down, you worthless mutt", James said.

"Hey, you can forget it", Brian said. "Barbara's going to be walking free. She's done nothing wrong."

"Tell that to the jury", he said. "Who are they going to believe? Two dogs or the rich and famous James Woods, the state hero?"

"Money can't save you from everything", Barbara said.

"We'll see about that."

"All rise", the bailiff said.

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judge entered and took a seat.

"Court is now in session", he said banging the gravel.

Barbara looked around the room to see who was there. The Griffins sat behind them the rest of the room was filled with people from the town. Everyone they knew was there…all except for Stewie.

"Brian, where's Stewie?" Barbara asked. "You said he'd help."

"I don't know", Brian whispered.

"Case: James Woods VS Barbara the dog", the judge read the paperwork in front of him.

James Woods' lawyer stood to make his opening statement.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury", he stated. "You are all familiar with James Woods. American actor from the state of Rhode Island. Your own high school's named James Woods High for god's sake! I look at you people and ask, is this the way you want your town heroes to be treated?"

He pointed to James' arm in the cast making the jury gasp. Brian wrapped his arm around Barbara trying to tell her not to show fear. Any fear can make the jury think she was guilty.

"Mr. Griffin", the judge said turning to Brian. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Your Honor, I know everyone in this town admires James Woods", Brian said.

"No, we don't!" Peter yelled from the audience.

"James Woods is blowing this whole thing out of proportion", he continued. "Barbara only acted in self-defense. James Woods is the real culprit here."

The jury began booing at Brian's statement.

"Wish I had enough money to hire a decent lawyer", he mumbled as he sat back down. "I could've hired Denny Crane or Thomas Mesereau. Those guys can defend anyone."

"We'll figure something out", Barbara said. "Won't we?"

"I hope so."


	27. Testimony and Taking Control

_Hoster's note:_ _I've decided to combine the next two chapters so I can keep my hosting of VBG's fanfic at an even number. BTW, I've also decided to omit VBG's two notes between the previous chapter and this one._

* * *

Chapter 27 - Testimony and Taking Control

* * *

James Woods sat in the witness stand looking sad to get on the jury's good side. His lawyer paced the room as he started asking questions.

"Mr. Woods", his lawyer started. "What were you doing on the morning of February 14th that led to the attack?"

"I was going for a walk", James started. "I saw Barbara alone on the sidewalk and went toward her. I happened to be Barbara's owner before she ran off on her own."

"That's a lie!" Brian shouted.

The judged banged his gravel against the desk.

"Order in this court!"

"Please continue", the lawyer said.

"I picked her up and hugged her", James said. "That's when she started foaming at the mouth and...she bit me..."

Crocodile tears came to his eyes as he started making a scene that would be worthy of an academy award nomination. The jury felt moved as some people pulled tissues from their pockets and started wiping the tears from their eyes.

"No further questions, your honor", the lawyer said sitting down.

The judge wiped a tear from his eye before speaking.

"That was very touching, Mr. Woods", he shakily said. "Does the defense have anything to add?"

"Yes we do", Brian said standing.

"What are you going to do?" Barbara asked.

"Just going to see if I can catch him in a lie", he whispered.

She watched as he got up and paced in front of James.

"Mr. Woods", Brian said. "You claimed to be Barbara's owner."

"That's right", James said. "I adopted her as a puppy and raised her."

"At any point in her life, did you mistreat her?"

"I never got any calls from animal shelters that said she ever attacked anyone", he said. "So I never had any reason to punish her."

"Really?" Brian asked. "If she never attacked anyone like you said, why would she attack you?"

"Beats me. She's been out of my care for weeks. She could've gotten rabies."

"If Barbara did have rabies, then how come she's not foaming at the mouth at the moment?"

"There's medication for rabies now", James said. "You're a dog. It should've been major news to you."

"If Barbara did have rabies, wouldn't your doctor have told you?" Brian asked. "You'd have to be taking medication too."

James smirked as he pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket, waving it in front of Brian.

"What are those pills for?"

"My rabies medication", he answered, covering the label.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look at it", Brian said reaching for them.

"Objection!" James' laywer said. "Those are a personal belonging of my client and do not need to be brought to the attention of the whole town."

"Objection sustained", the judge nodded.

"Oh come on!" Brian said. "That could be evidence!"

"I said objection sustained! Keep this up and I'll hold you in contempt!"

"Brian..."

Barbara looked at Brian worried. He sighed as he turned back to the judge.

"No further questions", he mumbled.

He took his seat next to her. Barbara wrapped her arms around her as she nuzzled him.

"Don't worry, Brian", she said. "We'll win this case without that bottle Woods has."

"How?" he asked. "We don't have enough evidence to get you off the hook."

She sighed as she looked down.

"Can you request a recession?" she whispered. "We need to talk."

"Your honor", Brian stood. "Request for a recession."

"Request granted", the judge said banging his gravel. "And about time! I need to pee!"

Everyone watched as the judge got up and ran out of the courtroom leaving everyone wide-eyed and speechless.

* * *

Barbara and Brian sat on a bench outside the courtroom. Brian noticed the distant look on her face as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed as she shook her head.

"It looks hopeless", Barbara said. "The court's taking James Woods' side no matter what we say."

"Don't give up hope", Brian said. "We'll figure a way out of this."

She looked at him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug as she nuzzled her face into his fur.

"Brian, I want to thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything", Barbara said. "Especially for when you found me that night. You gave me a home and a family and friends. And..."

Brian looked at her wondering what she was going to say next.

"And?" he asked.

"You gave me the chance to fall in love for the first time in my life", she answered.

He looked at her surprised. Love? Did he hear her right?

"Did you say love?" Brian asked.

Barbara nodded as she looked into his eyes. Brian looked back into hers as they both leaned in. just before their lips met, they were brought back to reality as they heard a loud voice repeating a single name to everyone in the courthouse.

"Denny Crane...Denny Crane...Denny Crane..."

"What the...?" Barbara murmured as she turned to see attorney Denny Crane coming their way.

"Denny Crane", he repeated introducing himself to them.

"Denny Crane?" Brian said. "THE Denny Crane?"

"The legend himself!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in Boston? You do know you're in the wrong show, don't you?"

"I've never lost a case and I never will", Denny said.

"That doesn't explain why you're here", Brian said.

"Who cares what he's doing here?" Barbara asked. "This guy's one of the best attorneys. We have a chance!"

"But we still don't have any evidence against James Woods."

"Wrong again, dog", they heard someone whisper.

Barbara and Brian turned to see Stewie standing around the corner. He wore a small trench coat, a fedora hat and sunglasses as if he was undercover.

"Stewie, why are you dressed like that?" Barbara asked.

"Just take these", Stewie said handing her a big yellow envelope. "Here's the evidence you needed. It wasn't easy to get."

She and Brian opened the envelope seeing a bunch of pictures of James Woods holding puppies by the back of their necks and kicking full grown dogs another piece of evidence in the envelope was a videotape.

"This is perfect!" Brian said. "We can win this!"

"Stewie, how can we thank..."

Barbara turned to see Stewie had left. Brian shrugged it off and took her hand as they ran back to the courtroom.

* * *

"Back for more embarrassment?" James Woods asked smirking at Brian and Barbara.

"You can wipe that look off your face", Barbara said. "Cause we got the evidence we needed and you're going down."

"Denny Crane", Denny said introducing himself again.

"All rise", the bailiff said as the judge came and sat down.

"Your Honor, we have evidence that Barbara is innocent", Brian said showing the envelope. "Solid evidence that was provided by an anonymous witness to James Woods' cruelty!"

"What evidence?" James' lawyer asked.

"Pictures", Brian said. "And this video from one of the last dog shows that Woods arranged."

"Objection!" the lawyer said. "Those photos could have been doctored to show my client doing things he would never do!"

"Oh yeah?" Barbara said. "Take a look at the dates on those photos and the footage on this tape and tell me that's not your client!"

The whole courtroom filled with curiosity as everyone stood up trying to get a glimpse of the photos. Brian handed the envelope to the judge.

"Can we get a TV and a VCR in here?" Brian asked the bailiff.

"Get the TV", the judge said.

Everyone sat in silence as the judge looked over the pictures. Every once in a while he would look at the picture then glanced at James Woods giving him a glare. He handed the photos to the jury who all gasped as they looked at them.

The bailiff came back with a TV and a VCR and put the video in.

James Woods stood in the center of a dirt ring as an audience of drunken men threw money cheering for more action.

"And now, our reigning champion!" he announced.

Barbara slowly walked into the ring. She took one look at the audience and backed up into the chain-link metal fence.

"Get in there, you mutt", James yelled as he kicked Barbara back into the ring.

She looked up to see a Great Dane standing in front of her, teeth bared and drool dripping from his mouth. Barbara screamed and yelped in pain as the dog pinned her to the ground and bit her.

Everyone in the room turned and glared at James Woods.

"Oh no", he murmured.

"Oh no", the lawyer agreed.

"OH YEAH!" the Kool Aid guy yelled as he broke through the wall.

Everyone in the room stared at him as he looked back. He slowly backed away outside and turned running off.

"Okay, how many times are we going to go over this?" the judge asked. "Will everyone please stop saying 'oh no' in this courtroom? Cause the ******* Kool-Aid guy's going to keep showing up! Thank you."

He banged his gravel and turned to the bailiff.

"Bailiff, take Mr. Woods into custody where he will be charged with animal cruelty and illegal dog fights. I hearby declare this case dismissed. Barbara, you are free to go."

Everyone cheered as the judge banged the gravel making it official.

"We did it!" Brian said.

"Brian, I love you!" Barbara said as she kissed him.

Brian looked at her surprised but relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Photographers started taking pictures of them but were interrupted by Denny as he stood in front of them.

"Denny Crane", he started. "Trix are for kids. Denny Crane. I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

* * *

 _Original author's note:_ _I do not own Denny Crane,_ _Boston Legal_ _owns that character._


	28. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 28 - Welcome to the Family

* * *

Brian and Barbara went out to dinner with the family at a fancy restaurant, celebrating Barbara's freedom. Everyone smiled as they noticed Brian and Barbara were holding hands the whole time.

"Barbara, we got something for you", Lois said handing her a small box.

"A gift?" she asked. "Guys, you really didn't need to."

"Go ahead and open it", Meg said with a smile.

Brian nodded as he watched her. Barbara chuckled and opened the box. She gasped as she looked inside it. It was a collar with a name tag already on it.

 _Barbara Griffin_

 _Spooner Street, Quahog_

"A collar?" she asked. "For me?"

"That's right", Lois said. "Welcome to the family, Barbara."

Tears came to Barbara's eyes as everyone hugged her. She had never been this happy before. The band onstage played slow music as some couples started dancing.

"Come on", Brian said taking her hand. "Dance with me?"

Barbara smiled as she took his hand. Brian held her close as they swayed to the music and he started singing.

 _You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by_

Barbara rested her head on Brian's shoulder. She was so in love with him, she felt like she could burst from all the happiness she felt.

 _Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date  
Hearts filled with passion  
Jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny_

"Oh, look at them, Peter", Lois said as she watched.

"Yeah, yeah", Peter said uninterested as he focused more on his meal.

Stewie watched Barbara and Brian for the first time feeling happy for them. He knew what Brian had planned for her and hoped he would get to it soon.

 _It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by_

Brian dipped Barbara as he finished.

 _The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by…_

Everyone in the restaurant applauded for Brian. He and Barbara returned to their table before speaking.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make", he said. "Barbara, I know we married just for court, but this time I mean it."

Everyone watched as Brian got down on one knee.

"Barbara, will you marry me?" he asked. "This time for real."

Barbara cried tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around him. She gently kissed him and answered his question.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

The family clapped as they watched Brian and Barbara hug.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too."

Brian took the collar everyone gave her and put it around her neck. Barbara was now one of the family.

"Just one question", Peter said ruining the moment. "Where are they going to sleep?"

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Original author's note: That's a wrap, folks! Brian and Barbara are getting married for real this time and Barbara now has a home and family. What does the future hold for them? Find out in my next story!_

* * *

 _Hoster'_ _s_ _note:_ _BTW, the song is "As Time Goes By", written by Herman Hupfeld._


End file.
